I Can Wait Forever
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: I do not own I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan. I was inspipred and thought what would Troy and Gabriella thoughts be if they heard this song while in college and these are there thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**I Can Wait Forever**

**Troy's POV**

Troy was brooding in his dorm room on the Berkley Campus his was listening to his iPod on speakers. It was Saturday and he was sulking indoors instead of enjoying the sun. But his girlfriend was at Stanford and she was studying. So he was sulking and listening to music flittering into his ears and thinking as he always did about his beautiful girlfriend.

**You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away**

Gabriella looked beautiful everyday whether he was with her or not. She looked beautiful in sweats and no make up. Because to him she was a goddess. And he was so lucky. He could stare at her every day and not get bored. She was stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, fabulous, sexy, kind, cute, adorable, sensational and phenomenal. Words just couldn't describe her and he always failed to find the one word to sum up the way she looked and he felt.

The distance between them didn't matter because they could speak though text and call and Skype and email but sometimes all he wanted was to hold her in his arms.

Beautiful was the word to describe her. Heads over heels in love describe why he could never look away. I love you was the only thing he could say to her. And he knew he would see her again.

**And I can't lie but every time I leave my heart turns grey**  
**And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight**  
**'Cause I just can't take it**

He hated leaving her. And he wanted to be able to see her face. It almost physically hurt to be away from her.

**Another day without you with me**  
**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

Being without her nearly killed him. But he kept the thought that he would be seeing her soon in his mind and he carried on.

**When you call my heart stops beating**  
**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**  
**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

The sound of her voice always made him breathless. It was like music to his ears. And he knew he couldn't see her for a while but he would wait.

**You look so beautiful today**  
**It's like every time I turn around I see your face**  
**The thing I'll miss the most is waking up next you**  
**When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay**

To him she was beautiful, a priceless piece of art. He could see her everywhere even though she wasn't there. He loved waking up to her when it was possible. And every time he had to leave and he looked into her eyes he wanted to stay despite the fact he knew he had to go.

**And I can't lie but every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
'Cause I just can't take it**

He hated leaving her. And he wanted to be able to see her face. It almost physically hurt to be away from her.

**Another day without you with me**  
**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

Being without her nearly killed him. But he kept the thought that he would be seeing her soon in his mind and he carried on.

**When you call my heart stops beating**  
**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**  
**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

He loved her so much

**I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I've gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better  
Until that day there's nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it**

It did feel like forever but he knew that the wait would be worth it when he and Gabriella could wake up together and go to sleep together. And have their own place together. And it would be a while before he could see her again but that day was coming soon and he couldn't wait.

**Another day without you with me**  
**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

Being without her was agony. But he kept the thought that he would be seeing her soon in his mind and he carried on.

**When you call my heart stops beating**  
**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**  
**But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever**

The sound of her voice always made him breathless. It was like music to his ears. And he knew he couldn't see her for a while but he would wait. He loved her so much.

**I can wait forever, I can wait forever**  
**I can wait forever, I can wait forever, I can wait forever.**

He would wait forever.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can Wait Forever**

**Gabriella POV.**

Gabriella was brooding in her dorm room on the Stanford Campus her Ipod was playing quietly in background behind her. It was Saturday and she was indoors studying for a test instead of enjoying the sun. Studying and sulking, sulking because her boyfriend was at Berkeley and she had, had to cancel on him to study for the suddenly announced test. So she was sulking and listening to music flittering into her ears and thinking as he always did about her wonderful boyfriend.

**You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away**

She was so lucky to have such a beautiful, sexy and handsome boyfriend. She could stare at his perfectly sculptured form every day and not get bored. He was wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, fabulous, sexy, kind, cute, adorable, sensational and phenomenal. Words failed her when she was asked to describe him and how she felt. Everytime a big soppy lovesick grin would come on her face.

The distance between them didn't matter because they could speak though text and call and Skype and email but sometimes all she wanted was to be held in his arms.

I love you was the only thing she could say to him.

**And I can't lie but every time I leave my heart turns grey**  
**And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight**  
**'Cause I just can't take it**

She hated it when they had to leave each other. And she wanted to be able to see his face. It sometime hurt to be away from him.

**Another day without you with me**  
**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

Being without him nearly killed her. But she kept the thought that she would be seeing him soon in her mind and she carried on.

**When you call my heart stops beating**  
**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**  
**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

The sound of his voice always made him breathless. It was music to her ears. And she knew she couldn't see him for a while but he would wait and she would wait.

**You look so beautiful today**  
**It's like every time I turn around I see your face**  
**The thing I'll miss the most is waking up next you**  
**When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay**

Handsome was the word to describe him. She could see him everywhere even though he wasn't there. She loved waking up to him when he came to stay or she went to stay. And every time he or she had to leave and he looked into her eyes he wanted to stay desipte the fact he knew he had to go and she knew that too. And she would want to beg him to stay or want to stay herself.

**And I can't lie but every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
'Cause I just can't take it**

She hated leaving him. Everytime they parted she would cry. And she wanted to be able to see his face.

**Another day without you with me**  
**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

Being without him nearly killed her. But she kept the thought that she would be seeing him soon in her mind and she carried on.

When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait, I can wait forever

She loved him so much

**I**** know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I've gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better  
Until that day there's nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it**

It did feel like forever but she knew that the wait would be worth it when she and Troy could wake up together and go to sleep together. And have their own place together. And it would be a while before she could see him again but that day was coming soon and she couldn't wait.

**Another day without you with me**  
**Is like a blade that cuts right through me**  
**But I can wait, I can wait forever**

Being without him nearly killed him. But she kept the thought that she would be seeing him soon in her mind and she carried on.

**When you call my heart stops beating**  
**When you're gone it won't stop bleeding**  
**But I can wait, I can wait, I can wait forever**

The sound of his voice always made her breathless it drove her insane. It was music to her ears and it calmed her down. And she knew he couldn't see her for a while but she would wait. She loved him so much and knew he love her.

**I can wait forever, I can wait forever**  
**I can wait forever, I can wait forever, I can wait forever.**

She would wait forever.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
